User talk:Cheese Slaya/Archive1
Rate-an-awesome-user Please test and vote on new builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Yay!Cheese Slaya 21:51, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #:It is belived that Cheese Slaya had a major part in editing this user, and thus his vote has been struck out. If you believe that Cheese Slaya is not Cheese Slaya, you may unstrike this vote. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:14, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #::I call defense, Nyc Elite to the stand!Cheese Slaya 22:52, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #:::The prosecution calls a recess. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:35, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #::::Motion denied. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #:::::I would like the Judge's permission to start a rant. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:29, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::Sidebar. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #:::::::*Mutter* *Mutter* --50x19px user:Zerris 00:39, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::::I want a pickle! I'm willing to go to court for it.Cheese Slaya 12:11, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #:::::::::Luckily, we're already in court, so you won't have to go far. Why don't you ask the Judge? --50x19px user:Zerris 13:26, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::::::Your honor, may I have a holy pickle of pickleosity?Cheese Slaya 17:00, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #:::::::::::Wooh... finally made it. Traffic's a killer. Now I'd like to call another short recess. --NYC Elite 19:20, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::::::::Objection! The defense is clearly Drunk, Your Honor. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:28, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #:::::::::::::I think it's rude to call the judge fermin, and, yes, Nyc is drunk, he went too heavy on the nog.Cheese Slaya 19:34, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::::::::::Fermin? I didn't call anybody Fermin. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:35, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #:::::::::::::::Sorry, meant Vermin. Quote on Quote "Your Honor Cheese Slaya 19:44, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::::::::::::I'm not drunk, I'm just "under the weather", yeah, that's it. *hiccup* --NYC Elite 15:46, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::::::::::::: Well, since I have not gotten my Holy Pickle of Pickleosity, I'm afraid I'm going to have to press charges on The Judge himself. And no, this has nothing to do with GW:NPA.:)Cheese Slaya 21:08, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::::::::::::::Order, I will have order in this courtroom! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:23, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #Since my vote down there was struck out, I will be forced to vote up here. Luckily, nobody noticed anything funny the last time I was here. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:20, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #:I did!:P I'm in a habit of hovering my mouse over links:DCheese Slaya 21:26, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #::Not that part of it... the part where the choice in this vote is between Unfavored and Unfavored. You can't win! :p --50x19px user:Zerris 21:30, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #:::You little... lol i didn't even notice.Cheese Slaya 21:32, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #::::Even after I showed you the edit, huh? Not so observent now, are we? Hehehe. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:34, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #:::::lol... yeah about that...Cheese Slaya 21:35, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::Always check the edit history, not the page itself. You'd be amazed what people can sneek in there. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:37, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #:::::::Still haven't noticed? #Cheese FTW!!!!! Tycn 02:00, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #This User does work, but is inferior to previous Users. For a superior User, see: User:Defiant Elements. Please either improve this User or change its intended purpose. --50x19px user:Zerris 15:13, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #:It is believed that The Jury is not, in all actuality, The Judge, and The Jury's vote is rendered invalid for impersonating the judge.Cheese Slaya 17:00, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #::It's not my fault I'm a poor user. At least I'm better then Skull Crack.:)Cheese Slaya 17:00, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #This is not pleasing to the ''real Judge''. Water Trident pwns cheese. (T/ ) 21:14, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion Hi.Cheese Slaya 22:45, 21 February 2007 (CST) Can anyone help me get some userboxes on here? I'm not really sure how, and I have a lot of user boxes I want to put in...Cheese Slaya 23:07, 21 February 2007 (CST) Want some help with userboxes? I can teach you if you like. If you want help, just leave a message on my page. Defiant Elements 17:50, 22 February 2007 (CST) Alright, well, you could just click edit on another user's page and copy and paste any of the userboxes you wanted. But, here's how to create a new one: Now, click edit (at the top of the page) to look at the syntax for creating a box and then just copy/paste that onto your page and fill it in however you like. Defiant Elements 17:55, 22 February 2007 (CST) Alright thanks Defiant.Cheese Slaya 20:46, 22 February 2007 (CST) Special thanks to DEfiant Elements and InfestedHydralisk for the userboxes...mroe to be added soon.Cheese Slaya 22:45, 22 February 2007 (CST) Okay, I finally understand the code, so I can change the userboxes to make them better :)Cheese Slaya 23:27, 22 February 2007 (CST) Enjoy. Just remember not to forget me when you create the credits section of your page :) Defiant Elements 23:33, 22 February 2007 (CST) Lol. This one on discussion is a reminder :D.Cheese Slaya 23:35, 22 February 2007 (CST) Haha Cheese, if you mean you're better than me in a profession other than the Assassin, I agree, lol. --NYC Elite 16:15, 23 February 2007 (CST) Are those user-boxes supposed to be arranged like that or did you just get a little overzealous about using ? Defiant Elements 15:37, 24 February 2007 (CST) Uh...I have no idea...I wasn't exactly sure what the clear did, It was just there with some of the user boxes I copied, although most userboxes I copied then changed to my style, but it'd help if you could get the boxes to stick together for me :DCheese Slaya 15:41, 24 February 2007 (CST) User page I moved the sandbox you made into your user space and changed the link on your user page. --Fyren 22:25, 27 February 2007 (CST) Damn you're quick, just noticed that, and made the Sandbox like 30 seconds ago.Cheese Slaya 22:26, 27 February 2007 (CST) Upload Do you guys know how to upload pics onto your userboxes? Thanks.Cheese Slaya 18:26, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Upload the picture seperately, then link to it in the userbox like this: --50x19px user:Zerris 21:26, 17 March 2007 (CDT) alright thanks, I did the same thing you did for da 8,000 damage and then edited it in adobe photoshop...:DCheese Slaya 19:38, 19 March 2007 (CDT) User:Cheese Slaya/Glyphmaster I lent you my template for favoring humor builds, see if you like it. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:26, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, i love it :)GLYPHMASTER FTW!!Cheese Slaya 21:30, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yep! Also, I like my build, which I originally made the templates for: User:Zerris/Build:Me/Mo Echo Mender. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:32, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Character list It seems to me that your character list is spaced oddly. Your necros name immeadiatly follows your monks list of info and then there is a gap between his name and his info. I don't want to change it since, A) it is your userpage, and B) it may just be funky on my end. Happens all the time on wiki. Anyways, just thought I'd let you know about it. Kelvin Greyheart 17:27, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :Ah thanks, I really need to get my other 5 characters in there:DCheese Slaya 21:18, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Uh oh Beat Zerris to it :)Cheese Slaya 19:19, 19 March 2007 (CDT) An Albinobear Beware Cheese Slaya! The Albino Bear that is trapped in a userbox on your page is one of my minions! When he gets free, I shall recommend smiting and excessive use of exclamation marks!!!! :P --User:Albinobird 23:53, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Lol. That bear attack hurt tho :(Cheese Slaya 00:39, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Slash This I assume in your comment Here that you meant this? If so, these are the (simple) availible modifications to text, including that one: , , - Strike Out, - Italics, - Bold, - Underline. These can all be stacked however you line, in any order. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:35, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Tested builds that should be unfavored It should be "triple yay" now since the third bad favored build is now unfavored. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:26, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Oh kewl, thanks for telling me. It took them a while to get it right lol.Cheese Slaya 00:36, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Do not remove my vote Scratched my vote, simply don't. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:34, 30 March 2007 (CDT) User:Defiant Elements/Build Collaboration In case you're interested. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:02, 30 March 2007 (CDT)